The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polygonatum biflorum×Polygonatum humile and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Prince Charming’. ‘Prince Charming’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant.
‘Prince Charming’ arose as a selection from seed sown from open pollination of an unnamed plant of Polygonatum biflorum in a field plot of Polygonatum in Hebron, Ill. The exact parentage of ‘Prince Charming’ is unknown, however it is believed to be a hybrid between Polygonatum biflorum and Polygonatum humile based on its characteristics and the presence of Polygonatum humile in the growing area. The Inventor selected ‘Prince Charming’ as a single unique plant in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Hebron, Ill. in 2004 by the Inventor. Asexual reproduction by division and in vitro propagation has determined that characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.